


Growing Closer

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Curses, Love Confessions, M/M, Tiny Dean, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After Dean eats some cake from a witch who's obsessed with Alice in Wonderland, he wakes up "fun-size". It'll take Cas and Sam finding the witch's tea to turn him back. After dressing in cowboy Ken doll's clothes (complete with chaps and a cowboy hat) Dean catches a ride in Cas' pocket. Which leads to hidden discoveries, confessions, personal growth, and of course, actual-real-life growing too.





	Growing Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DeanCas Smol Thing challenge.  
Thanks for partnering up with me Foxy! We make a pretty awesome team if I do say so myself <3  
Thank you CR Noble for beta'ing for me :D

Dean blinks his eyes open slowly as a jaw-breaking yawn leaves his mouth. He smacks his lips as he takes in his surroundings. Except, what the hell? This isn’t right!

Dean looks around, his hands tightening around the bedsheets. Only, these aren’t bed sheets. He looks down, finding himself sitting on his pillow. His  _ giant _ pillow. Wait-

Dean sucks in a sharp breath as the room slowly comes into focus. He’s still in the hotel room, his brother snoring in the bed next to him. Everything is exactly as they’d left it last night. The only difference is  _ Dean _ . 

Dean stands up, careful not to fall off the side of his bed. Son of a bitch, that witch must have done something to him. He  _ knew _ he shouldn’t have eaten that stupid cake. With how obsessed this chick is with Alice, he should have known something like this was bound to happen. If only that bitch had left him with some freaking tea to make him grow again. 

He runs his fingers through his hair as he stares daggers into his brother’s even more ginormous head, waiting for him to wake up and notice something’s wrong. How dare he actually sleep while Dean is having a freaking crisis here!

The door opens and Cas slowly walks in. He’s carrying two fast food bags. Dean stands up, waving his arms. “Hey, Cas!”

Cas pauses, his eyes looking over the bed before they land on Dean. His eyes widen as he takes Dean in. “Hello, Dean,” he says before adding, “you’re naked.”

Dean looks down at himself, his hands slowly covering his groin. “Yep,” he says, popping the P. “I’m also tiny!”

“I’m sure you’re proportional to the rest of your body, Dean.”

“What? I- Damn it, Cas, focus. Why am I fun size?”

Cas raises his brow. “I told you not to eat that cake, Dean.”

“Now is  _ not _ the time to say I told you so,” Dean says with a roll of his eyes. 

Cas tosses the bags of food on the table before storming out the door. 

“Where are you going?”

“To find you some pants,” Cas says before shutting the door. 

Dean flops down on the bed with a groan, just in time for Sam to sit up. “Where’s Cas going?” he asks in a sleepy voice. 

“To find me some pants.”

Sam sits up, rubbing his face before screaming like a damned damsel in distress. “Dean! Why are you naked?”

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Today’s gonna be a long day. 

~~~

Dean shoves another crumb into his mouth as he pouts. This entire situation is such bullshit. He’s glad when the hotel room door opens again and Cas comes strolling in. 

“This was the best I could find,” Cas says, placing what Dean can only describe as a cowboy Ken doll onto the bed. 

Dean tries to act like he doesn’t care but his insides are absolutely giddy. “Thanks, Cas,” Dean murmurs before putting on his outfit, complete with chaps, a vest, and a cowboy hat. Hell yeah. He feels so badass that he doesn’t even care when Sammy laughs at him. 

“So,” Sammy starts, tossing their trash into the garbage. “Do we have a plan?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, adjusting his hat. “Let’s find that witch, steal some damn growing tea, and gank her.”

“Right. And how  _ exactly  _ do you plan on doing that?”

Dean shrugs. “We’ll make it up as we go.”

Cas raises his brow. “When has that worked for us in the past?”

~~~

It turns out, winging it has  _ never _ worked for them in the past and it’s not working for them now. Dean is currently riding shotgun in Cas’ pocket. His hands grip the edge, holding on for his dear life as Cas chases after the witch. Son of a bitch, the ride is bumpy from in here! 

As they chase after her, Sam is scavenging through her supplies, looking for anything that might unshrink Dean. 

Cas ducks as the witch throws a bolt of magic towards him and the movement catches Dean by surprise. His hat flies off and Dean’s too slow to catch it. 

“Son of a bitch!” he yells. “I really liked that hat!” If only he had a tiny gun to shoot this her with. 

“I’ll get you a new hat, Dean. Just hold on,” Cas murmurs as he picks Dean up carefully, tucking him into an inside pocket. 

Dean crosses his arms over his chest, pouting in the dark. He hates being sidelined like this! He should be out there catching this witch, finding solutions instead of being stuck inside Cas’ stupid pocket. 

He moves around, grunting in pain as something pokes him. His eyes slowly adjust to the dark and what he finds has his heart fluttering and his stomach swooping. It’s a movie stub from the first time Dean ever brought Cas to see a movie in the theaters. He looks further and finds other things in this pocket. There’s the ribbon that was around Cas’ hat when they had that case in Tombstone. Then he finds the little bee toy that Dean gave him, just because it made him think of Cas. 

Dean runs his fingers over the plastic bee toy, his mind racing a mile an hour. Could this mean-? Dean shakes his head as his chest fills with hope. He’s embarrassed to admit he has a drawer in his room eerily similar to Cas’ pocket of sentiments where he keeps everything Cas has ever given him. Shit. 

“Dean,” Cas says as he dumping something over Dean’s head. It’s tea! Dean opens his mouth, letting it fall into his mouth, swallowing in haste. It’s in that moment he realized this plan wasn’t really thought out very well. He slowly begins to grow. Right there. In Cas’ pocket. 

“Shit,” he hisses as he cramps into a squat, trying to fit in the pocket even as he continues to grow. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Soon, Cas’ pocket is ripping, the seams slowly coming undone. He grows and grows, falling free from Cas’ suit jacket once he’s grown too large. He falls to the ground, able to stand on his own two feet as he continues to unshrink. When he finally opens his eyes, he’s relieved to see he’s once again slightly taller than Cas. 

Sam comes running into the room panting. “Ding dong the witch is dead?” Dean asks with a smile. 

“Yeah.” Sam raises his gun. “Thank god for witching killing bullets.” Sam then stares at Dean. “You’re not wearing any pants again.”

“Just-” Dean’s face turns bright red as he shoves his brother away. “I’ll meet you out at the car.”

One of his hands covers his groin, the other he holds in a tight fist. “Dean, are you alright?”

Dean nods. “Yeah.” He swallows thickly, the click of his dry throat audible. “While I was living in your pocket I found something.”

Cas tilts his head and it makes Dean smile, the gesture so familiar, so endearing. Dean holds his palm out, showing off the items from Cas’ pocket. He watches as Cas’ face closes off, his cheeks turning pink. 

“Hey,” Dean whispers, forcing Cas’ eyes to meet his own. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to see that. I know you don’t feel the same way I do, Dean, but-”

Dean cuts him off. “How are you so sure of that?”

“I just assumed-”

“There’s your problem. Haven’t you ever heard the saying? Assuming makes an ass out of you and me.”

Cas tilts his head again. “I don’t understand that reference, Dean.”

Dean’s face breaks out in a giant smile, the butterflies in his belly doing a funny little dance. “And that’s just one of the many reasons that I-” Dean clears his throat. “That I love about you.”

Cas sucks in a sharp breath. “You love me?”

Dean nods his head slowly, looking at the ground. “Yeah. I do. And I think maybe you love me too?”

Instead of answering, Cas’ arms come around him, holding him in a tight hug. Dean buries his face against Cas’ throat. “So,” Dean whispers. “What now?”

Cas pulls back, smirking down at him. “Now we find you some pants.”


End file.
